The Future in the Past
by Destined For Hell
Summary: When someone from the future comes back to join Chris what happens? Slash incest If you don't like don't read it.


Author's Note: This is my first story that I've actually let other people see so I apologize if it sucks. It's also been awhile since I've seen the episodes Chris in so if some information's wrong or the time line is off I'm sorry. I'm also currently looking for a beta so if anyone's interested please message me. Thanks

Future Leo- Leo(f)

Past Leo- Leo(p)

Chapter 1

The sisters and Leo(p) were in the attic talking about what to do about Chris.

"Why should we trust him when all he's done is lie to us and manipulate us? First he tells us he's here to save Wyatt from some great evil and now he tells us Wyatt is evil in the future." Piper ranted. "How does he expect us to believe him or trust him?"

Before any of them could say anything the attic wall started glowing, a blue triquetra appearing. They all watched as a man stepped out. A man who looked like Leo(f) appearing.

"Leo(f)" Paige gasped looking at the Leo(f) who'd just appeared, before glancing at the their Leo(p), "and Leo(p)? What? How?"

Leo(f) looked at them. "Hello," he said "I need to speak to Chris."

Immediately they were all on the defensive as Leo(p) and Piper glared at him.

"What do you want that lying, manipulative bastard?" Piper asked. "And what are you doing here? Where did you come from?"

"I came from the future as you should know considering my method of arrival. I'm here to speak to Chris and you have no right to speak about him like that." Leo(f) said. "Now call him for me. Please."

"What do you need to talk to him for?" Leo(p) asked him curiously.

"I need to talk to him about something that happened in the future. Which I can't tell you about. So would you just call him?"

"Wow" Paige said "You sound just like him. All that 'Future Consequences' bull."

"It's not bull. If we tell you to much we could change things we don't want changed. People we love may not be born, things that need to happen may not. The only thing Chris was sent back to stop was whatever turned Wyatt evil." Leo(f) said hotly, looking incredibly annoyed with all of them.

Before he could ask them to call Chris yet again Piper exploded. "My son is not evil. Sop saying that!"

"He is my son too." Leo snapped. "And you haven't seen what he's done. He is working with demons, he's destroyed the world. All beings of good live in fear. He killed his family, his cousins, his aunts, people who have done nothing but refuse to join him and people just for fun. Chris has risked everything to come back and save Wyatt and you have all treated him with nothing but contempt and suspicion. If he had not gotten away from Wyatt back to here when Bianca took him Wyatt would have killed him. Call Chris, now!"

Piper stared at him in shock, they all did before finally Phoebe snapped out of it. "Okay I'll call him." she said before yelling out "CHRIS, CHRIS WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU. PLEASE COME CHRIS."

Finally Chris appeared in a shower of orbs. "What?" he snapped "I was in the middle of something."

"Uh, someone wants to talk to you." Phoebe said looking over at Leo(f).

Chris looked over at him too. When he saw who was standing there his eyes widened. "Leo, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

Leo(f) smiled "Everything's fine. I just came back to see how things are going. To make sure you're okay."

"While that's nice and all but I know it's not why you're really here. Did he find you?" Chris asked sharply.

"No, but he's getting close and worse." Leo(f) admitted. "Without you there there's no one to challenge him and he's killing more Resistance members everyday. He's also getting closer to finding headquarters. I came back to help you and to see you."

"So you came back to help? Does that mean you're staying here, in the past?" Chris asked hopefully.

"Yes" Leo answered smiling gently. "I'll be staying here with you and when we find out and stop what happened to Wyatt we'll figure out what to do next."

"Ok"

"Great" Piper said. "Now can someone explain what's going on? And how do you know Chris, Leo(f)?"

Leo sighed deciding to stick as close to the truth as possible, "I've known Chris since he was a baby. He and Wyatt were friends."

"So that's why you came back?" Paige asked looking at Chris "You two were friends, why didn't you just tell us?"

"I couldn't tell you too much could have been changed." Chris replied "Stuff that shouldn't be changed."

"Right well that's enough for tonight. Leo(f) you can sleep here. I'll get you some blankets for the couch." Piper said.

"No I'll stay wherever Chris is staying. It'll be better for us to stay together." Leo(f) told her.

"I'm staying in the back room of P3." Chris said.

Leo frowned and looked disapprovingly at the Charmed Ones. Then turning to Chris he said "Let's go, you look like you haven't slept in days."

Chris smirked his eyes drooping tiredly "I haven't I've been too busy to."

"Of course you have" Leo sighed reaching out to Chris "Let's go you need to sleep." Before anyone could protest Leo and Chris orbed out.

To be continued...


End file.
